Red
* Armor and clothing: ** Red's jumpsuit, a piece of clothing in Fallout 3. ** Red leather trench coat, an outfit in Fallout 4. ** Red frock coat, an outfit in Fallout 4. ** Red flight helmet, a piece of headwear in Fallout 4. ** Red dress (Fallout 4), an outfit in Fallout 4. ** Red dress (Fallout 76), an outfit in Fallout 76. ** Red and khaki shirt and slacks, an outfit in Fallout 76. * Characters: ** Red (Fallout 3), the doctor and only merchant residing in Big Town in Fallout 3. *** Red.txt, dialogue for Red in Fallout 3. ** Red Lucy, the caretaker of the Thorn in Fallout: New Vegas. *** VMS38RedLucy.txt, dialogue for Red Lucy in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Lucy Face Holder, a cut non-player character still present in the game files of Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Tourette, a raider living in the tunnels of the federal ration stockpile in Fallout 4. ** Red Finger, a raider in Zeller's army, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Red (Nuclear Winter), a resident of Harpers Ferry who was part of a team that massacred the residents of Vault 94 in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. * Creature: ** Red Death, a mirelurk on Red Death Island in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. * Locations: ** Red 888 Guns, a location within Chinatown in San Francisco in Fallout 2. ** Red's clinic, a building within Big Town in Fallout 3. ** Red Racer factory, a location and pre-War factory in Fallout 3. ** Red Rock Canyon, a location that serves as a refuge to the Great Khans in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Red Rock drug lab, a location within Red Rock Canyon in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Lucy's chamber, an unmarked location within the Thorn in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Rapids docks, a location in Zion Canyon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. ** Red Rocket truck stop, a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. ** Red Rocket (Glowing Sea), an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. ** Red Death Island, an unmarked location southwest of the Island in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Red Rocket filling station, a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in Fallout 76. ** Red Rocket Mega Stop, a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in Fallout 76. ** Red Rocket truck stop (Fallout Shelter), a location in Fallout Shelter. ** Red Rocket Station, a level 2 ruins found within Fallout: The Board Game. * Items: ** Red memory module, a miscellaneous item in Fallout 2. ** Red reactor keycard, a miscellaneous item cut from Fallout 2. ** Red plate (Fallout 3), a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Glare far sighting, a weapon mod for Red Glare in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Red Glare auto launcher, a weapon mod for Red Glare in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Red Glare alpha strike, a weapon mod for Red Glare in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Red! It's Lily!, a paper note in Fallout 4. ** Red! Send food!, a paper note cut from Fallout 4. ** Red (mod), a cosmetic melee weapon mod in Fallout 4. ** Red paint, a junk item in the Fallout 4 add-ons Nuka-World, Far Harbor and Fallout 76. ** Red plate (Fallout 4), a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Red Menace, a Pip-Boy game tape in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Red Star pin, a junk item in Fallout 76. ** Red garden gnome, a junk item in Fallout 76. ** Red Rocket please stop, a paper note in Fallout 76. ** Red Rocket postcard, a paper note cut from Fallout 76. * Weapons: ** Red Ryder LE BB gun, a small gun in Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Red Ryder BB gun (Fallout), a small gun in Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Red Glare, a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Red Victory grenade rifle, a unique weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Red Rocket (Fallout Shelter), a legendary BB gun in Fallout Shelter. ** Red Ryder BB gun (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel), a weapon in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Other: ** Red Stingers, a gang from Quincy, mentioned in Fallout. ** Red Ryder, a pre-War air gun manufacturing company in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Red Racer, a pre-War manufacturer of tricycles in Fallout 3. ** Red Rocket, a franchise of filling stations for pre-War automobiles in Fallout 3, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Red Okie Centuria, a centuria unit in Caesar's Legion, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Red Scare, a trait in Van Buren.